1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium feeding device including a recording medium cassette that is detachable from a main body and a recording medium retracting unit that retracts a recording medium lying on a recording medium feeding path back to the recording medium cassette. In addition, the invention relates to a recording apparatus including the recording medium feeding device, as represented by a facsimile, a printer, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper cassette detachable from a main body has been widely used. An example of such a paper cassette is a 2-stage detachable paper cassette (tray) having paper accommodating portions at lower and upper stages thereof. JP-A-2-231331 and JP-A-2007-223758 are examples of the related art. Such paper accommodating portions for accommodating a stack of paper in a recording apparatus have various names, for example, “cassette” and “tray”. However, in the following description, one unit detachable from a main body is referred to as “cassette”, and a plurality of paper accommodating portions provided in the cassette are referred to as “trays”.
In a recording apparatus, sheets of paper to be transported out of a paper cassette, particularly, sheets of paper to be double transported, may be transported along on a paper feeding path by a separation unit for preventing a double transport of paper sheets. When an upper tray is slid toward an abutting position (use position) in a state where a sheet of paper transported out of a lower tray is lying on a paper feeding path in a recording apparatus having a 2-stage paper cassette, the sheet of paper transported out of the lower tray sometimes becomes jammed between the upper tray and the main body or between the upper tray and the lower tray.
In such a case, it is very difficult to retract the sheet of paper drawn out of the lower tray back to the lower tray. As a result, a sheet of paper cannot be fed from the upper tray (non-feeding problem), or double transport may easily occur (double feeding problem).